Posibilidades
by Lilith de Lioncourt
Summary: Cedric puede pensar, hacer o sentir muchas cosas. Hermione descubrirá qué significa exactamente "puede" para él. Regalo navideño para R.S.Black.
1. Posibilidades

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Esta historia está dedicada a R. como regalo del Amigo Invisible de Navidad del foro Weird Sisters, espero que te guste, y Feliz Navidad!!!

* * *

**Posibilidades**

Al 99.9% de los magos les gusta jugar al quidditch, ver partidos de quidditch o hablar sobre quidditch. Hermione Granger se encontraba dentro de esa minoría a la que este deporte no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de pasar unos días de vacaciones con sus amigos antes de empezar el curso era algo más que tentadora, así que no rechazó la invitación de los Weasley para ir a ver los Mundiales. Cuando llegó a la Madriguera lo primero que hicieron fue contarle que Harry también podría venir, por lo que se puso aún más contenta. En esos días también profundizó bastante su relación con Ginny, la hermana de Ron, a raíz de que la pelirroja le hablara de sus sentimientos respecto a Harry. Hermione agradeció enormemente su amistad, pues aunque siempre había podido contar con Harry y Ron, ellos habían demostrado estar más unidos entre sí que con ella, muchas veces se había sentido como la tercera en discordia, y aunque no se imaginaba hasta qué punto llegaría a ayudarla la pequeña Weasley, Hermione presintió que ese iba a ser un buen año.

Un día después de la llegada de Harry, fueron a encontrarse con Amos Diggory y su hijo Cedric para coger juntos el traslador que los llevaría al campamento junto al cual se celebrarían los Mundiales. Tanto los gemelos como Ron mostraron claramente la poca simpatía que sentían hacia Cedric, pues el curso anterior había derrotado al equipo de Gryffindor, y en su casa se habían acostumbrado demasiado a las victorias para que el buscador de Hufflepuff lo arruinara todo. Por suerte los Diggory tenían reservado otra parte del campamento y no hubo necesidad de aguantar ninguna estúpida tensión en el ambiente. Cuando acabaron de montar la tienda (bastante más cómoda que una muggle, como pudo apreciar Hermione) fueron con unos cubos a recoger agua. Mientras esperaban en la cola, vieron a un trabajador del Ministerio intentado convencer a un anciano de que un camisón rosa no era la indumentaria más adecuada para pasar desapercibido en un lugar donde podía haber muggles, pero éste se negaba en rotundo a cambiarse, pues así se le ventilaban sus partes "privadas". Al escuchar esto Hermione tuvo que salirse de la cola porque le entró tal ataque de risa que incluso perdió la noción de dónde estaba o quién había a su alrededor, por lo que acabó empujando a un chico que pasaba por ahí y derramando la mayor parte del agua que éste llevaba.

-Oh, lo siento, de verdad- Se disculpó Hermione con la cara completamente roja, y cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había chocado era Cedric Diggory.

-No pasa nada, no es para tanto. No tienes por qué preocuparte- le aseguró el moreno malinterpretando el color de sus mejillas-Puedo esperar otra vez, hasta que empiece el partido no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Hermione echó un vistazo a la cola, a la que se incorporaba gente continuamente y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad a pesar de las amables palabras de Cedric. Puso todo su entrenado cerebro a trabajar y encontró una solución.

-¡Aguamenti! ¿Ves? Seguro que encuentras otra forma mejor de matar el tiempo que esperar esa larga cola.- Dijo con su típica sonrisa de satisfacción tras haber llenado las cubetas del Hufflepuff.

-¡Vaya! Muy inteligente por tu parte, Harme…

-¡Hermione!-Le corrigió rápidamente, antes de que Cedric inventara una nueva variedad de su nombre.

-Hermione, eso, pues gracias. Ya nos veremos- Dijo Cedric sonriendo antes de marcharse. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que si sus padres le hubieran visto habrían hecho una foto a su sonrisa para colgarla en su clínica.

-¿Se te ha pasado ya?-Preguntó Harry cuando Hermione se reunió de nuevo con sus amigos.

-Sí, hace rato, pero estaba pensando, ¿por qué venimos a por agua si podemos conjurarla?

************

Pocos días después de empezar el curso, Hermione devoraba libros en la biblioteca. Siempre empezaba a estudiar antes que nadie, pero no era eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Quería averiguar todo acerca de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos, en qué año se inició, quién promulgó esa ley, que vacíos legales había y cualquier cosa que pudiera calmar la frustración que sintió cuando descubrió no sólo su situación, sino que hasta en Hogwarts se aprovechaban de esa especie.

De repente, todos sus libros cayeron sobre la mesa provocando una mirada algo más que desagradable de la señora Pince. La Gryffindor acababa de tomar una decisión: iniciaría ella misma una campaña a favor de las condiciones laborales de los elfos domésticos. Se levantó y avanzó con paso seguro, dispuesta a comerse el mundo como cada vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza, e ignorando las miradas de asombro del resto de personas que se encontraban en la biblioteca, se topó de nuevo con Cedric Diggory. No había vuelto a verlo desde los mundiales, y el recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella noche había eclipsado su encuentro.

-Hola- Saludó el chico en voz baja, en parte porque estaban en la biblioteca y en parte porque se sentía cohibido por la determinación de la chica momentos atrás.- ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Estaba claro que Cedric no conocía a Hermione como podían hacerlo quienes trataban más a menudo con ella, por lo que no supo en ese momento hasta qué punto se podía considerar estúpida la pregunta que había formulado por cortesía.

-Intento fundar una plataforma por la liberación de los elfos domésticos, ¿estarías interesado? Aunque bueno, mejor te lo comento cuando lo tenga más organizado, ¿y tú?- Dijo con su habitual tono de sabihonda.

-Dado que vivimos en un país democrático y la mayoría me considera como el Campeón de Hogwarts este año, buscaba qué tipo de pruebas ponen en este Torneo para irme preparando.-Dijo Cedric sonriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez no como el día que Hermione derramó su agua, sino de forma tan petulante que la castaña le hubiera borrado con mucho gusto. Seguramente haber sido el Campeón de Hogwarts del Torneo de los Tres Magos, como bien había señalado él, le había subido la moral excesivamente.

-Era broma- Aclaró el chico al ver su cara- En realidad he venido a hacer un trabajo de Pociones. Soy una de las pocas personas que Snape ha aceptado en su curso. Eso no me lo negarás, ¿no?

Oyeron refunfuñar a la bibliotecaria de fondo, pero no le hicieron mucho caso.

-Yo que pensaba que no te gustaba darte aires, cuando tu padre insistía en recordar ese estúpido partido de quidditch-Para Hermione no era fácil admitir los méritos de los demás, normalmente era ella la que destacaba por su inteligencia en el círculo en el que se movía.

-No te confundas, no me gusta atribuirme méritos que no son míos, pero lo que he hecho yo, ¿por qué no decirlo?

-¡Basta ya! Si queréis hablar iros a los jardines, pero aquí tenéis que permanecer en silencio- Les ordenó la Sra. Pince, hecha una furia.

-Bueno, _Hermione_- Dijo vocalizando exageradamente el nombre de la chica- Voy a estudiar, espero que te vaya bien con tus elfos.

-Gracias, _Diggory_, un detalle por tu parte.-Replicó ella imitando su tono de voz, y fue hasta la Sala Común dispuesta a seguir con su labor, que más tarde se llamaría P.E.D.D.O.

************

El campeón de Hogwarts es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Cedric pudo ver y oír como sus compañeros de casa aplaudían, vitoreaban y gritaban su nombre. Se sintió como si caminara entre nubes de algodón (un pensamiento un poco rosa, a decir verdad) mientras se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraban Víctor Krum y Fleur Delacour. La francesa lo evaluó con la mirada de forma muy significativa, mientras que el jugador búlgaro emitió un gruñido y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, supuso Cedric. Poco después entró Harry Potter, que negaba haber introducido su nombre en el cáliz pero igualmente se veía obligado a competir. A pesar de que un rival más disminuía sus posibilidades de ganar, el recibimiento que tuvo en su Sala Común hizo que se olvidara de cualquier cosa, pues nada podría haber estropeado ese momento.

A partir de ese día, no había lugar al que Cedric Diggory fuera solo. Siempre había un grupo de admiradores alrededor suyo, sólo comparable con las fans que perseguían a Krum, y aunque a veces podía sentirse un poco agobiado, le encantaba el apoyo que recibía, y se sentía orgulloso de que la casa Hufflepuff destacara por fin en Hogwarts. Pero el día de la primera prueba se acercaba, y los nervios se apoderaban de él, así que una tarde después de salir del baño de prefectos y aprovechando que en ese momento estaba sólo, fue hasta la biblioteca donde las chicas estaban demasiado pendientes de Víctor para darse cuenta de quien entraba o salía.

Fue directamente a la librería de libros históricos, donde encontró a Hermione Granger.

-¿Tú? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Le espetó contrariada al verle.

-Soy suficientemente consciente de que toda esta historia del Torneo hace que la gente exagere mis cualidades, entre ellas mi belleza, pero aunque tú seas inmune a todo eso no creo que mi cara te sea tan desagradable.

-Lo siento- Refunfuñó Hermione-Es que bastante tengo ya con el alboroto que forman las niñatas esas que persiguen a Krum como para que vengas tú y te traigas otras cuantas.

-Por eso puedes estar tranquila, vengo solo- Dijo Cedric levantando las manos y haciendo que Hermione levantara la ceja.- ¡Anda! Si sabes levantar la ceja. Yo he ensayado delante de mi espejo durante horas y no hay manera- Observó el chico con sorna.

-Lo mío es natural, sale siempre que alguien dice alguna estupidez.

-Sí, claro. Por cierto, ¿qué andas buscando?

- Busco algún libro que hable sobre la guerra de vampiros y licántropos del s. VIII, pero no parece que fuera algo que captara mucho el interés de los magos porque apenas viene nada.

-Ese tema es horrible, sobre todo porque todo el mundo piensa que estará por aquí, y lo único que encontré yo estaba en un libro de la parte de Criaturas Semihumanas y Otros Monstruos. No es difícil de ver, pero a nadie se le ocurre mirar allí, todos vienen a la sección de Historia.

-Si te refieres al libro "Guerras Monstruosas" ya lo he leído, y lo deseché porque trata el tema de una forma demasiado frívola y muy superficialmente, no creo que no haya nada más por aquí.

-Mira que eres cabezona- Murmuró Cedric

-¿Decías algo? –Inquirió Hermione

-No, nada- Contestó el moreno distraídamente.

Hermione resopló y tras un breve momento le preguntó a Cedric qué es lo que buscaba.

-Lo que te dije la última vez que te encontré aquí, hace dos meses. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Pruebas del Torneo, sí, tampoco fue hace tanto.

-Pues para mí si hace tanto, me han pasado tantas cosas…-De nuevo la sonrisa petulante a la que Hermione le tenía tantas ganas, pero esta vez Cedric no se molestó en aclarar si era broma o no.

Hermione avanzó hacia él, y por un momento el chico pensó que corría grave peligro y se planteó el salir corriendo de allí, pero entonces ella se paró y señaló una zona de la estantería donde sólo había libros viejos.

- Esos tres de ahí arriba hablan de todas las competiciones internacionales de los últimos setecientos años, aunque no creo que estén permitidas ni la mitad de ellas. Muchas incluían el empleo de Artes Oscuras o eran demasiado peligrosas incluso para un mago experimentado. Puedes leerlos si quieres, pero no creo que te sea muy útil.

Cedric observó que los libros que Hermione señalaba tenían unos 10 cm. de grosor y alrededor de 20 o 30 cm. de alto. Vamos, lo que son unos buenos ladrillazos.

-¿Te has leído los tres? – Preguntó Cedric sorprendido.

-Sí, estaba preocupada por Harry, pero después me di cuenta de que Dumbledore no permitiría esto si supiera que los participantes se dirigen prácticamente a una muerte segura.-Dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida en los libros de la estantería, mientras interiormente se repetía lo que acababa de decir intentando convencerse a sí misma.

Cedric vio lo preocupada que estaba la chica y por un momento odió a Harry por cometer la imprudencia de presentarse al Torneo a pesar de que era demasiado joven y no tenía la preparación adecuada.

-Supongo que tienes razón, con Dumbledore de director no creo que corramos ningún peligro real, y no te preocupes por Harry, sabes que es un chico con suerte- dijo guiándole un ojo tratando de que se tranquilizara.

Hermione sonrió ante el gesto y musitó un casi inaudible "_gracias_".

************

La gran prueba llegó y Cedric consiguió burlar al dragón transformando una roca en un perro. Por suerte, Harry Potter le había dicho en qué consistía la prueba, y así pudo tener su ataque de pánico imaginándose las distintas formas en las que un dragón podría acabar con él antes de estar realmente enfrentándose a él, y una vez ya calmado haber podido pensar en algo que le pudiese ayudar. Debía reconocer que Myrtle La Llorona le había ayudado un poco.

-Sinceramente, no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo. Si estar cerca de un dragón ya es un acto suicida, imagina atacarlo.-Le había mientras se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? Ya estás muerta- Le había contestado Cedric de mala gana, en ese momento aún estaba demasiado asustado por la noticia para recibir la falsa compasión de un fantasma.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Eres una persona cruel, Cedric Diggory, ojalá ese dragón se ensañe tanto contigo que no quede de ti nada más que pedazos irreconocibles de tu cuerpo, y una vez muerto puedas sufrir viendo cómo los vivos se ríen de ti- Gritó Myrtle mientras daba vueltas sobrevolando el baño como una histérica.

- ¡Maldito fantasma! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –Ordenó Cedric con la cara encendida de rabia.

- Vaya, parece que el apuesto joven tiene miedo, jaja. Es una pena – Comentó Myrtle con voz suave- Yo me hubiera ofrecido para distraer al dragón para que tú pudieras salir ileso, pero me temo que ahora estás sólo en esto.

Así fue cómo a Cedric se le ocurrió utilizar un señuelo, aunque la ayuda de Myrtle no había sido muy desinteresada, ya que en realidad no tenía intención alguna de ayudarle, pero a Harry sí tenía pensado compensarle. En cuanto salió de la enfermería, fue hablando con todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que llevaban las insignias de APOYA A CEDRIC para que se deshicieran de ellas, y aunque al principio todos lo hicieron, al cabo de unos días se dio cuenta de que no tenía tanta influencia como pensaba.

-Por favor Diggory, ¿de verdad crees que la llevo por ti?- Le espetó Draco Malfoy, con su habitual forma de arrastrar las palabras.- Esto es una simple campaña para hundir al cuatro ojos de Potter.

-Pues te prohíbo que sigas con tu campaña. Soy prefecto y…

-¿Y qué? Si esto fuera ilegal ese viejo de Dumbledore ya hubiera impedido que molestáramos a su queridísimo Potter

-¡Malfoy! ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí? A lo mejor te apetece pasear con el profesor Moody- Intervino Hermione, que acababa de aparecer.

-Muy ingeniosa Granger. Puedes estar tranquila, no pienso permanecer tan cerca del hedor que desprendes, sangre sucia.

-¿Cómo te atrev…?- Empezó Cedric mientras sacaba su varita, pero Hermione le retuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena- Dijo mientras veía alejarse a Draco con sus andares demasiado rectos para ser humildes.

-Supongo que esto demuestra que la admiración de mis "fans" no es tan sincera como pensaba- Comentó Cedric sonriendo a Hermione.

-Es muy noble por tu parte lo que estabas haciendo por Harry.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hizo él por mí- Repuso con sencillez- Yo no…- Estuvo a punto de decirle que probablemente él no hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero al ver los ojos marrones de Hermione clavados en los suyos se sintió más avergonzado de lo que se esperaba y decidió dejarlo estar.

-Te entiendo- Resumió Hermione, que pudo percibir la incomodidad del muchacho- Voy a la biblioteca, con suerte las fans de Krum han decidido retenerlo fuera de la biblioteca para pedirle que vaya con ellas al baile

-Buena suerte, aunque la biblioteca es un sitio muy romántico, no me extrañaría que se declararan allí – Dijo Cedric mortalmente serio. Hermione le estudió durante un rato, hasta que pudo percibir el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios y se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y ambos empezaron a reír.

Hermione entró en la biblioteca donde desafortunadamente sí que se encontraban las seguidoras de Víctor Krum, quien supuso estaría detrás de todas ellas. Fue a la sección de Aritmancia, que por suerte estaba desierta. O casi, porque allí se encontraba ni más ni menos que el famoso jugador búlgaro.

-Hola- Saludó tímidamente.

-Hola- Respondió Hermione mientras buscaba el libro que necesitaba.

-Yo te he visto muchas vesses en la biblioteca- Prosiguió el búlgaro con un fuerte acento- Erres muy estudiossa.

-Sí, yo también te he visto- Contestó la castaña dudosa, sin entender muy bien por qué el chico intentaba entablar una conversación precisamente con ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger

-Bonito nombrre, Herrr…ma..on

-Es Her-mio-ne- Repitió lentamente, al ver que el búlgaro tenía problemas con su nombre. El chico puso cara concentrada, pero prefirió desistir por el momento.

-Sí, es bonito. ¿Te gusta la arritmanssia?- Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Sí, es mucho mejor que la Adivinación, creo que es una asignatura más digna y útil de estudiar, no entiendo como hay gente que pueda creer que simplemente mirando en una bola puedes saber qué ocurrirá en el futuro, eso no tiene ninguna base y…

-Lo ssiento, hablas muy rrápido y no te entiendo.-La interrumpió Víctor en mitad de lo que pretendía ser un discurso en contra de la asignatura más odiada por la castaña.

-Oh, no. Soy yo la que debe disculparse, intentaré hablar de forma más lenta a partir de ahora- Dijo Hermione avergonzada. Durante unos minutos ninguno supo qué decir, hasta que Víctor vio lo que ponía en uno de los pergaminos de Hermione

-¿Qué es P.E.D.D.O.?

Al momento, Hermione procedió a contarle todo lo relacionado con su "Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros", y por primera vez desde que había empezado con eso, alguien se ofreció voluntariamente.

- Me parrece una buena idea, yo quierro ayudar.

- ¿En serio? Eso es genial, por fin alguien reacciona y se da cuenta de…

-¡Chisst! ¡Calla! Hay muchas chicas hay fuerra, si te oyen pueden venirr y…

-Sí, lo siento- Se disculpó mientras reía nerviosamente. Había tenido que insistir tanto a sus amigos para que colaboraran con la PEDDO que no había podido evitar emocionarse cuando Vítor mostró un interés real.

-Porr cierrto,en Navidad habrrá un baile.-dijo Víctor repentinamente- Me prreguntaba si querrías venirr conmigo.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida, mientras sentía cómo su cara enrojecía tanto que se podría haber frito un huevo sobre su frente. Desde que McGonagall había anunciado el baile, sus compañeras no habían parado de hablar sobre eso. Los vestidos y las posibles parejas eran el principal tema de conversación de todas las estudiantes de Hogwarts de cuarto curso en adelante. Ella no se había hecho muchas ilusiones con ese tema, y menos que el jugador de quidditch fuera la persona que la invitara a ir.

-Ssí, he venido muchos días a la biblioteca parra verrte, y me gustaría que vinierras conmigo al baile. Porr favorr, si voy con una chica de esas sus amigas la odiarrán, y tú no querrás que las chicas se peleen, ¿verrdad? Además, tú erres más guapa e inteligente.-Dijo sonriendo tímidamente, sin mostrar mucha seguridad en estar haciendo la proposición correctamente

Hermione no sabía sí era por la impresión que le causaba ver a un chico de aspecto tan hosco hacer una broma como esa, por el hoyito tan mono que se formó en su mejilla izquierda o porque simplemente nunca se había sentido tan halagada ni con el ego tan subido como en ese momento. El mismísimo Vítor Krum quería que ella fuera su pareja para un baile, pensaba que era guapa e inteligente y por una vez en su vida ella se sintió como una niña de cuatro años que lo único que quería hacer era saltar sobre su cama hasta deformar completamente el colchón.

-Claro, iré contigo al baile.

************

Cedric por su parte recordó que él aún no tenía pareja para el baile. No le hubiera entusiasmado tanto la idea de no ser porque al fin tenía la excusa perfecta para invitar a Cho Chang. Tendría que hacerlo pronto, antes de que otra persona se lo pidiera. El problema de cuando te gusta una chica guapa, es que le gusta también a más gente. Confiaba en que el miedo al rechazo hiciera dudar a los demás el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera hacerlo. Solía cruzarse con ella muy a menudo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero como ese día había decidido pedírselo, pues no la vio. No quería pedírselo en el Gran Comedor, lleno de gente pendiente de todo cuanto hacía, pero cuando llegó la hora de la cena vio a un chico de Beauxbatons acercándose peligrosamente a ella, por lo que se acercó en un par de zancadas (estaba lejos, pero era muy alto y tenía las piernas largas) captando su atención antes de que viera al otro muchacho.

-Hola Cho- saludó mientras se colocaba bien el pelo alborotado por la minicarrera.

-Hola- dijo una asustada Cho.

-Te traigo muy buenas noticias, quiero que seas mi pareja para el baile. ¿Qué te parece?

Cho dudó un segundo. Hacía un par de años que conocía a Cedric, pero no recordaba tener una relación tan estrecha como para que él diera por hecho que irían juntos a ese baile, y aunque se moría de ganas por acompañarle, no iba a dejarse dominar.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo pareja ya?

Cedric sintió cómo todo el valor que le había llegado de no sabía muy bien dónde, se esfumaba tan rápido como llegó. La sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco de sus labios al darse cuenta de que acababa de hacer el ridículo precipitándose de esa manera, y Cho pudo ver los indicios de una lágrima en sus ojos. No pudo contener la risa.

-Bueno, entonces no te molesto más- dijo Cedric avergonzado mientras intentaba huir de allí.

-No, espera- pidió Cho entre risas-. No sabes escuchar, ¿eh? Te he preguntado cómo sabías que no tenía pareja, pero no he dicho que la tuviera.

Cedric estaba confundido, se había puesto nervioso y no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Tenía pareja o no? Se estaba liando…

-Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo?- preguntó dubitativo.

-Sólo si me enseñas antes tu túnica, tengo que saber de qué color es para comprarme un vestido apropiado, y los zapatos y…

Cedric sonrió aliviado mientras hacía como que escuchaba a la chica. Se había quedado con la idea principal, y estaba seguro de que acabaría por enterarse de todo lo demás. Ahora el problema de la pareja lo tenía solucionado.

************

Llegó el gran día, y ahí estaba Hermione, frente al espejo de su habitación con Ginny mirando su vestido y lamentándose por no tener uno tan bonito como el suyo.

-Al menos, es mejor que el de mi hermano- se dijo para autoconsolarse.

-Estás muy guapa- dijo Hermione completamente embobada con su reflejo.

Bajaron a la Sala Común y allí Ginny se reunió con Neville. Hermione bajó sola hasta el Gran Comedor y allí encontró a Víctor Krum. No hubo persona que no se fijara en ella, cosa que achacó a que iba con uno de los campeones. Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. No es que bailar fuera lo suyo, pero los fuertes brazos de Víctor hicieron que se sintiera segura. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era a ella a quien miraban y una vez pasado el bochorno inicial, apareció la chica vanidosa que Hermione nunca dejaba salir, y podría haber dicho que en ese momento estaba en un lugar muy parecido al paraíso. Pero claro, ahí estaba Ron para arruinarle la noche. Sabía que actuaba sólo por celos, pero el hecho de haber sido un patito feo toda su vida y la inseguridad que siempre la había acompañado, hicieron que sus palabras le afectaran más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Cuando Víctor llegó, la encontró desanimada, pero ella se limitó a decir que estaba algo cansada y le dolían los pies (cosa que en realidad no era mentira). Salían del castillo para tomar el aire cuando se encontraron con Cho y Cedric. Este último clavó al instante su mirada en Hermione, pues durante el baile había estado demasiado pendiente de su pareja y ni si quiera se había fijado en ella.

-Estás muy guapa- dijo sinceramente.

-¿Qué? Ah, gracias- contestó ella sonrojándose, supuso que por la falta de costumbre a escuchar eso de una persona distinta a alguno de sus padres.

Cho pensó en quejarse, pero tener a Víctor Krum, el famoso jugador de quidditch delante no era algo que se viviera todos los días, así que procedió a aprovechar la ocasión.

-Hola Víctor. Estuviste genial en los mundiales. Enhorabuena por haber sido elegido y por lo bien que has hecho estas pruebas. ¿Quieres que nos reunamos dentro de un rato ahí fuera para hablar sobre quidditch?- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Y así, el baile acabó con Cedric, Víctor y Cho en el campo de quidditch hablando de quidditch. En otras circunstancias Hermione hubiera expuesto quisquillosamente su opinión acerca de la poca importancia que tenía par ella un juego tan estúpido, pero en ese momento agradeció que el tema absorbiera tanto a sus acompañantes como para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, pues después de su discusión con Ron acerca del interés que podía tener Víctor en ella no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Mientras tanto, Víctor intentaba explicarles algún tipo de táctica, pero no lograba expresarse lo suficientemente bien para que le entendieran.

-¿Por qué no cogemos las escobas y nos lo enseñas?- Propuso una entusiasmada Cho.

Víctor echó una mirada nerviosa a Hermione, a sabiendas de que no se uniría a ellos, pero ella le aseguró que no le importaba esperar sola. Minutos más tarde Cedric estaba a su lado, lleno de barro y hojas mientras el búlgaro y la Ravenclaw se reían de su cómica caída a dos metros del suelo.

-Un sickle por tus pensamientos- dijo Cedric tratando de ignorar a quienes seguían volando.

-¿Todavía se usa esa expresión?- preguntó Hermione aburrida.

-Creo que no, es que estoy cansado y puede que me haya dado un golpe en la cabeza. Pero es solo una posibilidad- y una vez más aquella sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes a los que Hermione ya no tenía nada que envidiar.

-Yo diría que sí- dijo sonriendo ella también-. Pero no ha tenido por qué ser ahora.

-Eres una persona cruel, Hermione Granger. No hablas de un deporte tan apasionante como el quidditch, que para tantas personas, entre las que me incluyo, es una forma de vida, pero sí para destruir moralmente a los demás- dijo con un tono exageradamente dramático.

-No es culpa mía que tú seas tan sensible- contestó con retintín.

-Digas lo que digas para mí eres una persona cruel.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó a él para quitarle los trozos de barro que se habían quedado pegados a su cara.

-Eres un desastre- musitó.

-No creas, en el fondo lo controlo todo. Tengo entendido que eres muy perfeccionista y quería saber cuánto tiempo tardarías en quitarme esto.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que soy famosa y han escrito un libro sobre mi personalidad- ironizó.

-No creas, no toda la información interesante se encuentra en un libro.

-¿Me consideras interesante?

-Puede- dijo mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara. Hermione sintió su cara arder mientras sus pulsaciones aumentaban peligrosamente, hasta que finalmente pudo separar los labios.

-Pero es sólo una posibilidad, ¿verdad?

Cedric se apartó de ella y vaciló unos segundos, tras los cuales se limitó a murmura un simple "claro"

-¡Cedric!- llamó Cho- He estado a esto- dijo separando los dedos índice y pulgar unos centímetros.- de hacer el amago de Wronsky, pero a última hora me he acobardado y he reducido la velocidad antes de tiempo. ¡Oh!, pero he estado tan cerca...

-Ese ha sido tu castigo por reírte de mí.

-¿Quierres que te acompañe a tu torre?- preguntó Vítor mientras tanto.

El primer impulso de Hermione fue rechazarle, pero lo retuvo a tiempo al darse cuenta de que sino tendría que ir sola con la parejita. Al llegar a su habitación vio que sus compañeras andaban ya por el quinto sueño, así que se acostó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y cayó rendida.

************

Al día siguiente Cedric fue al baño de prefectos, su nuevo lugar de meditación, para intentar resolver el misterio del huevo siguiendo el consejo del profesor Moody. No era fácil con Myrtle La Llorona revoloteando a su alrededor, pero llegó un momento en que fue capaz de ignorarla completamente, su cerebro convirtió su voz en el típico murmullo de fondo que hay en todas partes. Mientras le daba vueltas al misterio que tenía delante, hizo un resumen de lo que había pasado al noche anterior. Había bailado con Cho, luego había estado a punto de besar a Hermione después de una humillante caída de la escoba (él, el buscador de Hufflepuff, suerte que no había muchos testigos) y más tarde había acompañado a Cho a su torre y allí se habían besado después de que él se declarara. Una noche romántica si obviamos la parte en la que intervenía la joven Gryffindor. Era algo que se escapaba a su lógica. Hermione le caía bien, aunque a veces fuera un poco irritante, le parecía divertida en cierto sentido, pero de ahí a estar a punto de perder su oportunidad con la Ravenclaw de la que había estado enamorado prácticamente desde la primera vez que hablaron… Había tenido suerte de que Víctor y ella no hubieran llegado un minuto antes. Abrumado, y harto de escuchar la voz de Myrtle de fondo, hundió la cabeza en el agua con huevo incluido.

Para Hermione aquel fue el día más extraño de su vida. Por suerte, Ginny se sentía lo suficientemente servicial como para masajearle los pies mientras ella intentaba convencerla para que promocionara la P.E.D.D.O. entre los de su curso.

-Todavía no me has contado nada de ayer-dijo la pelirroja en cuanto su amiga calló para tomar aire.

-¿Ayer?- Hermione se removió en la cama.

-Sí, y no me refiero a la pelea con mi hermano, eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Pues muy bien, Vítor es muy simpático, me divertí bastante- respondió escuetamente.

-¿Es eso todo lo que me tienes que decir?- preguntó una impaciente Ginny.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque vi desde mi ventana cómo te besaba Cedric Diggory- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione dio tal salto en la cama que estuvo a punto de darle una patada a su amiga, quien tras salvar el obstáculo esbozó una pícara sonrisa

-¿Así que no me lo imaginé? ¿Estuviste con Cedric mientras vuestras respectivas parejas inocentes intentaban mostraros alguna pirueta con la que impresionaros? No conocía esta parte de tu personalidad, querida amiga.

-¡Calla! Deja esa alojada imaginación tuya tranquila porque no pasó nada de eso. Puede que para alguien que lo viera desde una perspectiva externa pareciera que sí, pero la realidad es muy distinta. Yo sólo le limpiaba la cara- explicó atropelladamente.

-¿Limpiándole la cara?- preguntó Ginny después de asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir en tan corto espacio de tiempo.- ¿Así se llama ahora?

-Sería un beso si nuestros labios hubiera llegado a rozarse, cosa que no ocurrió, así que no hay más que hablar. No pasó nada, y no pienso volver a darle vueltas a este asunto.

************

Cedric Diggory era un chico afortunado. Era buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, prefecto y adorado por todos y cada uno de los miembros de su casa. Su popularidad había aumentado considerablemente con todo eso del Torneo, y ahora además estaba con Cho Chang. Cho era la buscadora de Ravenclaw, una chica guapa y además inteligente. También era divertida y amable. Pero para Cedric era algo más que la chica perfecta con la que cualquiera soñaría. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía una persona diferente. Olvidaba que era uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts, por no decir el que más, y las razones por las que lo era. También solía olvidar por qué le gustaba Cho. Simplemente se encontraba en una nube, y ese se había convertido en su estado natural, ya que pasaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, desde las antiguas guerras élficas hasta el día en que se montaron por primera vez en una escoba, pasando por numerosas charlas banales como la última tendencia en zapatos (sí, cuando estaba con ella podía volverse muy femenino, pero por alguna razón eso era algo que no le asustaba).

De vez en cuando ella le devolvía a la realidad y le recordaba que tenía una prueba que prepararse. Entonces él le demostraba lo bien aprendidas que tenía todas las criaturas marinas que pudieran existir en el Lago y los hechizos con los que pensaba defenderse. Solucionado este problema se limitaba a esperar el día de la segunda prueba. Mientras podía estar con Cho, hablar con Cho, besar a Cho, etc. Por eso no le sorprendió nada cuando la vio en el lago, ella era lo más preciado para él. ¿Qué otra cosa si no iba a esperarle allí? Pero entonces, mientras la liberaba antes de subirla a la superficie, vio a Hermione Granger, presumiblemente el objetivo de Krum. Estaba pálida e hinchada, como los demás "tesoros", y en su mente le vino la imagen de aquel día en los Mundiales, cuando la vio completamente roja, y de ahí pasó a la noche del baile, donde tenía la cara aún más encendida, visible a pesar de la oscuridad. Pero no podía pararse a pensar en eso. Tenía que llevar a Cho, su Cho, a la superficie. Una vez allí, sintió el aliento de su novia en la oreja, mientras ésta le susurraba: "Lo conseguiste. Has sido el primero. Te quiero". Cedric miró sus hermosos ojos rasgados y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo iba a dejarte ahí abajo?- dijo Cedric antes de besarla y olvidar así aquello en lo que había estado pensando antes. Todo era demasiado fácil cuando estaba con ella.

Por eso no se dio cuenta al poco tiempo de que Víctor salía del lago con la persona más preciada para él. El campeón de Dumstrang supo al instante que quien le observaba realmente era Karkarov, reprochándole con la mirada no haber salido el primero. A su lado, una Hermione empapada y más guapa que nunca en opinión del búlgaro, le preguntaba si estaba bien. Fue el momento en que tomó una decisión. No quería escuchar a Karkarov una y otra vez diciéndole qué debía o no hacer, ni seguir sus egoístas ordenes. Ni estar rodeado de gente que sólo veía en él el personaje del momento, no una persona, quería estar con ella, cuidarla, mimarla y dejar que ella hiciese lo mismo con él. No es que ese fuera el único momento que tuviera para decírselo, simplemente sintió que tenía que hacerlo ahora o estallaría. Se la levó a parte y habló con ella.

Hermione por su parte, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por escuchar a Víctor, pues aún estaba un poco aturdida y en contra de sus deseos, sólo podía pensar en ellos y no entendía por qué. Sabía que Cedric y Cho estaban saliendo desde hace algo más de dos meses. Los había visto juntos en más de una ocasión, en las que él ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. ¿Por qué entonces le dolía ahora verlos abrazados? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal después de que Víctor le hiciera una de las declaraciones más bonitas que se pudieran decir? "Sé que mis palabrrras son típicas, perro no sé deciurrrlo de otrrra manerra" concluyó el chico, y aún así se veía sincero. Y no era que no le gustara. Vítor le había gustado desde que le propuso ir al baile. No tenía sentido que todo esto fuera por Cedric y por algo que no llegó a pasar, ¿o sí? Se sentía abrumada con tantas dudas, por lo que sólo pudo balbucear algunas palabras torpes con las que quiso decir que debía pensárselo o algo así y entonces vio salir a Harry con Ron y la hermana de Fleur Delacour. Sin saberlo, el chico se había convertido en su tabla de salvación, porque en ese momento la mente de Hermione se llenó de preocupación para dejar aparte el resto de pensamientos que la invadían.

-Voy a ver cómo está Harry- dijo apresuradamente y corrió hacia su amigo. Ya tendría tiempo (y si no lo tenía mejor) de pensar en el asunto.

Cedric la vio acosar al moreno con preguntas sin dejarle respirar prácticamente. Parecía al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pero en ese momento los jueces se disponían a comunicar su veredicto y se concentró en eso.

************

Los días posteriores a ese no destacaron mucho, salvo por las continuas referencias de algunos Slytherin a los artículos de Rita Skeeter, pero no era algo que a Hermione le causara muchos dolores de cabeza. Se concentraba en sus estudios, su plataforma y evitar conversaciones demasiado largas con Víctor, intentando siempre que no dieran pie a temas medianamente serios. Tener que hacer todo lo anterior era la excusa que más usaba. Una semana antes de la prueba, hubo visita a Hogsmeade. Víctor le pidió que fueran juntos, pero ella había rechazado la oferta alegando que tenía que estudiar, escribir algunas cartas a sus padres o cuidar al gato.

-Puedo quedarrme aquí contigo, si quierres.

-¡No!- exclamó ella automáticamente.-No puedes, es tu última oportunidad para ver el pueblo, me sentiría terriblemente culpable si te quedaras aquí por mí. No te preocupes de verdad.

Víctor la miró dudoso y finalmente se resignó a presionarla. Sospechaba que tal vez estuviera enamorada de Potter, así que mejor sería dejarla en paz. Nunca la obligaría a nada, ni trataría de controlarla como hacía Karkarov con él (o intentaba hacer con él).

Hermione sintió cómo la culpabilidad entraba en su cuerpo y lo recorría por completo al ver la cara de decepción del chico. Después de lo bien que la había tratado ella no hacía sino darle excusas tontas para evitar enfrentarse a él, a sus sentimientos. ¿Pero qué era lo que le daba miedo? ¿Sentir algo por Víctor, una persona atenta, decidida e inteligente, que además había demostrado su interés sincero por ella? No era muy lógico. ¿Tenía miedo de no sentir ella lo suficiente? ¿De defraudarle? ¿O quizá era eso que intuía que sentía por Cedric pero se negaba a admitir? Porque… ¿Por qué iba a sentir algo por un chico con el que sólo había hablado tres o cuatro veces en su vida? ¿Sólo porque era guapo? No, eso no era propio de ella. No le atraía su físico. De hecho, había chicos más guapos en Hogwarts, sólo que nadie se fijaba en ellos porque no hacían nada para llamar la atención. Pero tampoco podía sentir nada más, el amor nace cuando conoces a una persona con la que has tratado mínimamente, has hablado lo suficiente como para saber si te gusta y cuando estás segura de que esa persona encaja contigo.

No es que conociera a Víctor de toda la vida, pero habían compartido muchas tardes juntos, y de la simpatía y el orgullo inicial que sintió la primera vez que habló con él, había derivado un afecto sincero. Puede que sólo se sintiera un poco agobiada por eso de conocer a sus padres (Víctor había resultado ser muy tradicional), puede que ella necesitara más tiempo y esa atracción hacia Cedric fuera sólo un aviso, una alarma. O puede que por alguna horrible razón estuviera realmente enamorada de Cedric. Llegados a este punto, Hermione dudaba si se habría aclarado antes de que el curso acabara, por lo que se propuso una meditación intensiva durante todo ese día, en el que podría estar tranquila mientras todo el mundo estuviera en Hogsmeade.

Caminó hasta lo que era el campo de quidditch, y allí fue donde lo vio. Cedric estaba sentado en las gradas, barnizando su escoba. Pensó en largarse de allí, pero él giró la cabeza y la vio, y ella no iba a ser la que saliera huyendo (no tenía nada que ver con que una parte de ella quisiera quedarse).

-¡Hermione!- dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por un momento creyó estar frente a Ron haciéndole preguntas estúpidas que siempre acababan sonando groseras.

-Creo que no hay ningún cartel que me prohíba la entrada- contestó de mala gana

-Lo siento, no quería insinuar que… bueno olvídalo- Hermione resopló interiormente mientras él volvía a su tarea. Se sentó junto a él, ya que no sabía muy bien por qué con él sí quería hablar.

-¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade?

-Cho se iba con sus amigas, quería tener una tarde de chicas o algo así.

-¿Y tus amigos?- ya que se estaba obsesionando con él, mejor conocerlo un poco.

-No me apetecía estar con ellos, son un poco monotema- dijo tras hacer una mueca.

-Sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. Pero pensé que a ti te gustaba el quidditch, que de hecho era una forma de vida para ti.-medio segundo después, Hermione ya se había arrepentido de hacer referencias a aquella conversación.

Cedric la miró como si la viera por primera vez

-Si estuvieran hablando de quidditch no me importaría estar con ellos. De lo que hablan con demasiada frecuencia es del Torneo.

-Debí suponerlo- masculló Hermione, enfadada consigo misma por no haber acertado.

-Bueno, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que no le veía sonreír, al menos no a ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa, últimamente disfrutaba más mostrando sus dientes, y por otro lado, sentía que sería horrible no devolverle la sonrisa a un niño, porque por muy alto que fuera, parecía un niño pequeño en ese momento (Dios, ahora era una pederasta).

-Eres rara- prosiguió Cedric-¿Por qué no estás tú en Hogsmeade?

-Mucha gente… ¿Por qué dices que soy rara?

-No sé, es la impresión que me das- dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Eso es todo? No puedes decirle a alguien es raro y luego no especificar por qué.

-Es que la rareza no tiene explicación.

-Todo tiene explicación, sino no hubieras dicho que soy rara, lo raro es lo que no tiene explicación, así que deberías decirme qué has visto en mí que no pueda explicarse y esa será la explicación de por qué soy rara.

-Me he perdido- confesó Cedric

Hermione resopló. Había sido muy clara. ¿Por qué la gente no la entendía cuando hablaba?

-Mira mejor me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No puedes, me aburriré si te vas.

-Valoro mucho ese sentimiento tan desinteresado que tienes por mí, de verdad- dijo irónicamente. Cedric volvió a sonreír.

-Acéptalo, eres entretenida. La compañera ideal para echar el rato.

En ese momento un cubo de agua fría cayó sobre Hermione. O al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo, y fue algo lo suficientemente obvio como para que Cedric se diera cuenta.

-Sólo era una broma- dijo a modo de disculpa.

No entendía por qué se lo tomó tan mal. ¿Acaso significaba algo para ella? Si realmente le gustaba a Hermione, no se hubiera apartado de él aquella noche. Y de todas formas, ella estaba con Krum ahora, no debía ser tan pretencioso, ni albergar ningún tipo de esperanza, porque de todas formas él quería a Cho, y mucho. Y sabía que Cho le quería a él. Era la relación más seria que había tenido en su vida, por no decir la única, porque con las chicas con las que había estado antes nunca llegó sintonizar muy bien. Les tuvo aprecio, pero nada más. Pero luego estaba Hermione, a quien no sabía definir. No se podría decir que eran amigos, pero le caía bien. Siguieron hablando. Ella dijo que no estaba molesta. Él, que hacía un bonito día. Y así acabaron teniendo una charla convencional sobre libros, música, fiestas e inevitablemente y sin que ninguno de los dos lo deseara acabaron hablando del baile de navidad.

-Sólo hay una cosa que todavía no tengo clara. ¿Por qué te apartaste?- preguntó de pronto. Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas pero no sabía qué debía decir, así que finalmente lo soltó de sopetón.

Hermione tuvo un amago de mareo mientras pensaba qué responder sin desviar la mirada.

-Bueno, quizá fuese porque no sabía por qué te acercaste tú. De hecho dudo que hubiera sido conveniente que no me apartase, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tú ahora estás con Cho Chang.

-¿Así que te apartaste por respeto a ella?

-Y por respeto a mí, no quería crearme falsas esperanzas. Mejor no empezar nada a darme cuenta de que no había realmente nada cuando yo creyera que sí había algo. ¿Me entiendes?

-Más o menos. Creíste que se quedaría ahí. No te planteaste la posibilidad de que pudiera pasar algo entre nosotros.

-Y acerté, porque no sería muy profundo lo que sentías por mí cuando esa misma noche empezaste a salir con tu novia. Si tan interesado estabas en mí no te hubieras rendido a la primera negativa- Hermione notaba cómo el resentimiento fluía a través de las palabras de ambos.

-No todos tenemos el valor de desechar la opción más fácil, y menos cuando es tan tentadora. Tú eres la Gryffindor, en teoría la valiente, así que deberías haber sido tú la que no tuviera miedo de correr ningún riesgo.

-Esta conversación es absurda y no tiene sentido. No sé por qué me caliento tanto la cabeza contigo, si ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de este asunto y ya está?

-Porque no puedes. Ni yo tampoco. Y también creo que es absurdo, y puede que tengas razón y esto no hubiera llegado nunca a nada, pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Tienes curiosidad por saber qué hubiera pasado?

-Puede

-No empieces con los puedes, por favor.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre _así_?

-Siento decepcionarte, pero siempre soy _así_.

Cedric se removió exasperado, y se acercó a ella mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Deberías haber adivinado que mis "puedes" significan "sí" la mayor parte del tiempo- y antes de esperar a que dijera nada, la besó.

Hermione se apartó, para finalmente ser ella la que unía sus labios con los de Cedric. No sabían cuánto rato llevaban allí, separándose sólo para respirar, hasta que él decidió cambiar de estrategia y bajar por su cuello, mientras hundía las manos en la espalda de la chica. Sólo en ese momento Hermione fue consciente de dónde estaba, y decidió apartarse, a pesar del esfuerzo que esto le costó.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido nuestra prueba-dijo con el corazón desbocado.

Cedric la miró un instante

-¿Y tú? ¿Sabes ya lo que quieres?

-Sé lo que no quiero. No quiero besos en la oscuridad ni cuando nadie más pueda vernos. No me gusta exhibirme, pero tampoco quiero esconder lo que hago. Eres tú quien tiene que decidir.

Esa petición no era fácil para él, pues Cho estaba ahí.

-Es difícil- reconoció.

-Pues piénsatelo bien, entonces- dijo Hermione antes de irse.

************

Esa semana pasó volando para Hermione. No se podía decir que era el año que más agradeció la llegada de los exámenes finales, porque al contrario que todos sus compañeros, ella los había encontrado siempre excitantes. Había descartado ya la posibilidad de ir ese verano a Bulgaria, y Víctor no se mostró muy insistente. A Cedric no lo volvió a ver, por lo que supuso que el chico había elegido a Cho, y aunque una parte de ella pedía a gritos que todo cambiara y Cedric apareciera en cualquier momento para decirle que la quería, su cabeza se encargaba de acallarla y forzarla a la resignación. No tenía sentido luchar por una causa perdida, y ella no hacía cosas que no tuvieran sentido. Por eso le pilló bastante de sorpresa cuando lo vio un día antes de la prueba. Estaba visiblemente nervioso, lanzando una moneda al aire, lo cual no hizo sino enfurecerla.

-No creo que la decisión que tienes entre manos deba ser resuelta jugando a cara o cruz.

-No seas egocéntrica, estaba calculando mis probabilidades de ganar mañana- mintió Cedric. Hermione enarcó una ceja – Bueno, en realidad solo trato de relajarme. Entenderás que mañana me espera un día duro.

Lo último que le apetecía a Hermione era infundirle ánimos precisamente a él, por lo que decidió seguir su camino hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin despedirse de él.

-He estado pensando mucho esta semana. Mi tope es mañana, así que pase lo que pase, tendrás tu respuesta cuando termine el Torneo- dijo Cedric a sus espaldas.

Hermione no sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse. No entendía por qué tenía que esperar justo al final de la tercera prueba, como si resultado de esta influyera en su decisión. ¿Es que acaso cabía la posibilidad de que Cho le abandonara si no ganaba y él la tuviera como segundo plato? ¿Tan frívola era ella y tan interesado él? ¿O simplemente quería tomar su decisión definitiva cuando se viera libre de la presión con la que vivía ahora?

Al día siguiente, Cedric entró en el laberinto. Todos vieron cómo le deseaban buena suerte sus amigos, padres y novia. Nadie sabía a quién buscaba con la mirada entre el público, ni lo que le pesaba saber que cuando saliera, le partiría el corazón a una chica. Sólo lo vieron entrar, y temieron por él cuando vieron que tanto Cedric Diggory como Harry Potter tardaban demasiado en salir.

Hermione escuchaba las incesantes quejas de la gente que había alrededor.

-¿Por qué no podemos ver esta prueba? ¿Qué gracia tiene venir aquí a esperar?

-No lo sé, pero como no salgan pronto me largo.

-¿Queréis callaros?- chilló Hermione- Tú no viste absolutamente nada de lo que pasó en el lago durante la segunda prueba y no te pasó nada y tú no te irás por mucho que tarden.

-¿Hermione estás bien?- preguntó Ginny preocupada al verla tan nerviosa.

-Sí, claro. Es sólo que no aguanto la hipocresía.

Las dos personas a las que había gritado Hermione quisieron rebatirla, pero en ese momento apareció Harry con el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric. Todo el público reunido en esas gradas se levantó, dispuestos a ver qué había pasado. La gente estaba completamente desconcertada y horrorizada, y gritaban sin parar.

-Como si nunca hubieran visto a un muerto- dijo Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estuvo tentada de darse la vuelta y asesinarle lenta y dolorosamente, aunque dudaba de que en su estado de nerviosismo pudiera controlarse y le matara al momento, y además le urgía más ir a ver a Cedric y Harry.

Amos Diggory lloraba junto al cadáver de su hijo, mientras la profesora Sprout trataba de consolarle a él y a su esposa. El profesor Moody se llevó a Harry de allí antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, y ella sólo podía mirarle a él. ¿Por qué había tenido que morir justo ahora? Puede que ella no hubiera sido la elegida, pero aún así, ¿por qué había tenido que morir justo cuando ella se había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué estaba muerto? Cedric Diggory se llevó muchas cosas a la tumba. En el transcurso de su vida había descubierto muchas cosas. Sabía que su padre se sentía muy orgulloso de él porque había logrado lo que él nunca pudo. Sabía que Cho, más allá de su apariencia de chica guapa y sin cerebro, era una de las personas más inteligente y dulce que había conocido. Sabía que Hermione podía conseguir que a una persona le acabara gustando sus incesantes muestras de autosuficiencia y cabezonería, por no hablar de aquel pelo que siempre te hacía saber dónde andaba. También sabía a cuál de las dos prefería, pero ninguna de ellas llegó a saberlo nunca.

FIN

Lilith de Lioncourt


	2. Final alternativo

Aquí os dejo un final alternativo, dedicado a mi querida amiga y beta Yuly, ya que fue a ella a quien se le ocurrió. Espero que también os guste (muajajajaja, sonrisa psicópata)

Esa semana pasó volando para Hermione. No se podía decir que era el año que más agradeció la llegada de los exámenes finales, porque al contrario que todos sus compañeros, ella los había encontrado siempre excitantes. Había descartado ya la posibilidad de ir ese verano a Bulgaria, y Víctor no se mostró muy insistente. A Cedric no lo volvió a ver, por lo que supuso que el chico había elegido a Cho, y aunque una parte de ella pedía a gritos que todo cambiara y Cedric apareciera en cualquier momento para decirle que la quería, su cabeza se encargaba de acallarla y forzarla a la resignación. No tenía sentido luchar por una causa perdida, y ella no hacía cosas que no tuvieran sentido. Por eso le pilló bastante de sorpresa cuando lo vio un día antes de la prueba. Estaba visiblemente nervioso, lanzando una moneda al aire, lo cual no hizo sino enfurecerla.

-No creo que la decisión que tienes entre manos deba ser resuelta jugando a cara o cruz.

-No sabes qué decisión acabo de tomar, así que no puedes decir si es correcto usar este método o no- contestó a la defensiva

-¿Serías tan amable de decírmela entonces?

-Sí, ya que de hecho vas a sufrir las consecuencias de esto. Me he torcido el tobillo, por lo que de presentarme mañana a la tercera prueba lo haría en desventaja. Es mucho lo que me juego, y yo quería correr ese riesgo. Cho lo sabía, y muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a tomar una poción multijugos y sustituirme. Yo me tomaré otra para tener su aspecto y no levantar sospechas al haber dos Cedric, uno en el laberinto y otro en las gradas. Ya te había elegido a ti, me he dado cuenta de que te quiero muchísimo más que a ella, pero no le he dicho nada a Cho todavía para que siga adelante con la idea de sustituirme. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, no es muy caballeroso por tu parte pero… Tampoco es justo que los demás tengan más posibilidades que tú.

Eso era algo que Hermione no podía negar.

-De todas formas- continuó Cedric-, es mejor que no nos veamos todavía, para que Cho no sospeche. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, nos vemos dentro de dos días- dijo Hermione sumamente feliz.

Al día siguiente, Cho murió en lugar de Cedric. El verdadero Cedric, que gracias a un descubrimiento de la inteligente Hermione, pudo permanecer con el aspecto de Cho para siempre, estudió su diario y nadie notó jamás que el cambio se había producido. Mantuvo con Hermione su relación en secreto toda su vida, ya que encontraron la manera de volver a convertirse en hombre cuando estaban solos. Fueron muy felices y comieron perdices.

Notas de autora y beta: jejejejeje (risa de Peter Griffin. XD)


End file.
